Liu Kang
How Liu Kang joined the Tourney Liu Kang is one of the most popular and accessible characters in the series. He is one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors, having defeated many to prove his valor. Throughout the series he has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Liu Kang has found a nemesis in the traitorous Shang Tsung, a sorcerer who he has defeated on numerous occasions. Kang is often considered the greatest threat to the plans of Tsung and his emperor, Shao Kahn. He is a member of the White Lotus Society and trains extensively at the Wu Shi Academy. It was at the Academy that he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. In the first entry in the series, Liu Kang was shown to be non-violent, in that his finisher did not graphically kill the opponent. Starting with Mortal Kombat II, however, all of his Fatalities were more gruesome. His body was resurrected without his spirit in Mortal Kombat: Deception. This physical half killed hundreds of innocent people, with the skills he refined to protect them while he was alive. He retained his personality as a zombie, as he still had his trademark yells. A notable exception is the intro of Armageddon, where he groans like a recognizable zombie. He is said to be one of the Great Kung Lao's last descendants through various media (a trading card, the first film, etc.) It is possible that Liu Kang and Kung Lao are cousins. He is referred to as "The Immortal Champion of Mortal Kombat" in later games, and his ending in Mortal Kombat: Deception has him again assuming the role upon his restoration to life. As Liu Kang teached some Shaolin Monks at the Wu Shi Academy, a Grandall knight named Girardot appeared. He insisted on an honorable fight in the Tourney, and Liu Kang accepted it. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Liu Kang meditates with his hands on fire. After the announcer calls his name Liu Kang does four fiery punches as the camera zooms then says "Fate demands it." Special Attacks Dragon's Fire (Neutral) Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. Bicycle Kick (Side) Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. Dragon's Uppercut (Up) Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. He then jumps into the air with a burning uppercut. Windmill Punches (Down) Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. The Beast Within (Hyper Smash) Based on his signature Mortal Kombat Fatality. He morphs into his dragon form (the fiery form it used in Liu Kang's victory pose from Mortal Kombat X), then consumes the upper body of his opponent. Splitter (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Liu Kang performs a backflip kick, launching his opponent in the air. He proceeds by summoning fire on his feet, before jumping feet-first in the air, impaling his opponent with both legs. Finally he splits both legs, ripping the opponent upper and lower body apart. Blood continues to rain after Liu Kang lands. Bonus Costumes Liu_kang_mk9.png|Young Liu Kang Liukangalternateconcept.png|Shaolin Robed Liu Kang Young Liu Kang Liu Kang's first bonus costume is his default costume from Mortal Kombat 2011, back when he was young. To unlock, Clear Classic-Adventure with Liu Kang. After Queen Nehelenia's writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Liu Kang's younger costume is now available!" Then, highlight Liu Kang and press Minus. Shaolin Robed Liu Kang Liu Kang's second bonus costume is based on his alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 2011, and it was the first costume he wore in the Story Mode. To unlock, defeat Mokujin in Classic Mode, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You have unlocked Liu Kang's Shaolin robes. His fists burn with rage!" Then, highlight Liu Kang and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Liu Kang roars and unleashes his fiery dragon which roars. After it dissipates, Liu Kang says "I am impressed." then wipes some dusts off his face. #*Liu Kang roars and unleashes his fiery dragon which roars. After it dissipates, Liu Kang says "I do not want to hurt you." (Kitana victories only) #Liu Kang slowly brings his hands together in a Shaolin meditation, then spreads himself, waves his hands around and summons a miniature verison of his dragon form then says "Think again!" #*Liu Kang slowly brings his hands together in a Shaolin meditation, then spreads himself, waves his hands around and summons a miniature verison of his dragon form then says "You replaced me at Raiden's side?" (Johnny Cage victories only) #Liu Kang flicks his right hand forward, then sets his left fist on his right palm and bows saying "You overestimate your skill." On-Screen Appearance Liu Kang dive kicks down to his point and says "Show me what you can do." Special Quotes *Shaolin Wushu has no equal. (When fighting Kung Lao) *Prepare yourself, Jackson Briggs! (When fighting Jax) *I owe you nothing, Sonya Blade. (When fighting Sonya) *Our paths cross again, Kenshi. (When fighting Kenshi) *I do not wish to fight you. (When fighting Kitana) *I will not bargain with you, demon. (When fighting Scorpion) *I felt your chill. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Insane as always. (When fighting Mileena) *You are as foolish as your father! (When fighting Takeda) *You enter the Dragon's lair! (When fighting Cassie Cage) *A simple exercise, Miss Briggs. (When fighting Jacqui) *Kung Lao is a younger brother to me! (When fighting Kung Jin) *Face me, Shinnok! (When fighting Shinnok) *I will show you hell. (When fighting Kano or M. Bison) *I have no patience for your humor. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *You are risking your life. (When fighting Erron Black) *I will be glad to win again! (When fighting Ermac) *As battle approaches, dequorum departs. (When fighting Kotal Kahn or Geese) *Looking for something? (When fighting Reptile) *This is not play. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *You will stop your attack on Earthrealm! (When fighting D'Vorah) *I give you no choice, Raiden. (When fighting Raiden) *You have mocked my abilities! (When fighting Quan Chi) *This time, you shall die! (When fighting Goro) *Kitana warned me of you. (When fighting Tanya) *I've beaten you before, and it can happen again! (When fighting Shao Kahn) *Alrght, let's see if you have what it takes. (When fighting Sophia XL) Trivia *Liu Kang's default rival is a Grandall knight, in his case, Girardot Argezas. Fern Arable is his second rival. *Liu Kang shares his English voice actor with Master Windstrong. *Liu Kang shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Kai Asano, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Dr. John Watson, Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde, Kaname Tousen, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, Emmett Brickowski, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sephiroth, Kimimaro, Bob Wilson. Diavolo, William "Billy the Kid" Timmons, Leon Scott Kennedy and Tekkaman Blade. *Liu Kang shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Captain Falcon, Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile, Hiei, Zhang Liao, Sub-Zero, Leorio Paradinight, Ninja Murasaki and Tus. *Liu Kang shares his German voice actor with Mighty Gazelle, Earl Sinclair, Chojuro, Richard Wong and Darui. *Liu Kang shares his Arabic voice actor with Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Col. Roy Mustang, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Charlie Nash, Riptide, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam), Sunny, Zancrow, Vergo and Daryun. *Liu Kang shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sagittarius Aiolos, Sports Maxx, Reptile and Android 14. *Whilst appearing as his default elder appearance from Mortal Kombat X, his younger costume can also be seen in FMV Cutscenes mainly flashbacks. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes